The Beth Chronicles: Issues & Wants
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: And her last thoughts before falling into the darkness were: HA HA He caught me! Take that Ms. Perfect! I hate you Mr. Capsicle. Nice one Tony. Why does he have to be so fine? I wish he was mine. 2nd Oneshot in Series.


Beth Daniels knew she has trust issues. It was a given. Everyone in SHIELD and the Avengers knew it. Tyson knew it. So did nearly three year old Milo. Her own son was not like she was. He was surrounded by "aunts" and "uncles" who spoilt him and loved him and who never let or Tyson feel unloved. Beth knew she has issues and walls and problems. Given the way she was raised and the way she had spent most of her life either being experimented on or running it was a given.

But after being with SHIELD for almost a year and a half she was pretty sure that her trust issues were improving. At least enough for her to let her kids be babysat and for her own fickle heart to finally acknowledge what apparently mostly everyone else knew.

She was head over heels in love with Mr. Goody to shoes Steve freaking Rodgers. And there was noting she could do about it. She could run but she knew Fury would find her and drag her right back. And she had a home and friends and a stable job and her kids were safe.

And even if she was to finally voice it aloud Mr. sparkle pants was dating super agent Sharon Carter with her perfect hair and figure and perfect aim. And most of all she was normal. Well not normal she was an agent of a spy organization. But she was human. She was not a mutant like Beth. She was not scarred by needles and betrayal and nightmares and terror.

And as much as she hated to admit it Beth knew it was her own fault. Steve had been nothing but a gentlemen and a friend to her and because of her walls and trust issues she had thrown it back into his face. And for the past year he had become involved with Carter. And now there was an office pool about when he would propose. Because he was that kind of guy. The one who would propose and love Sharon and give her 2.5 kids and a white picket fence if she asked.

And Beth hated her because she wanted the stupid dog and fence and a house. And she wanted Steve. Stupid Mr. All American Values and freaking all around good guys Steve. And because of that here she was.

Beth sighed as she pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and concentrated on the battle in front of her. She was determined to prove her worth to everyone in the Avengers and to prove she could stand shoulder above Ms. Perfect. So here she was fighting Doom Bots and trying not to laugh as Ms. Blondie struggled against them. While she easily six on fire. _HA HA HA. Take that Ms. Prissy!_

These thoughts were floating through her mind as she gloated but everything stopped when a shot rang out and soon Sharon was on her knees clutching her side with dozens of the Bots surrounding her while AI soldiers raised their guns.

And in that moment Beth knew she could stay where she was and that Sharon would die. And if she did Steve would be broken and it would be HER fault. And because of her stupid fickle and shredded heart she could not let that happen.

So in a matter of moments Beth launched herself into the air and landed directly in front of Sharon. She concentrated as her arms lit on fire and the red flames burned until they were bright blue. Beth knew that would not be enough. And all of her frustration and anger was coursing through her veins.

Fury was always bugging her about unleashing her full potential. So fine she would show them all what she could do. In the following moment her entire body was lit alight in blue flames as she concentrated and reached deep within. And in that moment she unleashed her fury.

Screaming flame exploded from her body and in a matter of seconds every Bot and soldier in the two block radius was fried. Her fellow agents and humans and the buildings were unharmed. But everything else was destroyed and singed to a crisp.

She then concentrated once more as she drew the flame back into her body. And as she did this she smirked and looked over her shoulder. Sharon was looking at her with something akin to amazement, shock, and a little fear.

_Ha. Take that Ms. Prissy Pants! Score One for Me! _as these victorious thoughts filled her head Beth felt herself begin to wobble. She had not unleashed that much of her powers since she was sixteen. And now she was paying for it. But just as she was about to falls foreword onto her sore knees she fell into a hard chest and into sturdy arms.

And her last thoughts before falling into the darkness were: _HA HA He caught me! Take that Ms. Perfect! I hate you Mr. Capsicle. Nice one Tony. Why does he have to be so fine? I wish he was mine. _


End file.
